Brawler
The Brawler is a unit of the Wolf Clan. Overview Brawlers of the Wolf Clan believe that in combat, as in life, simplicity always triumphs over refinement. To this end, these fighters brandish enormous twin slabs of granite in battle, bashing with enough force to splinter a full-grown oak, or to rip enemies' limbs from their sockets. This unique and straightforward fighting style, like most of those now practiced by the Wolf, evolved during the slave mine revolts. No matter how vigilant the overseer, slaves in a mine cannot be prevented from owning rocks. In fairness, the granite slab suffers from certain shortcomings as a weapon; its reach is limited, and its crushing blows are ineffective against armored foes. Brawlers argue that an enemy afraid to fight bare-chested is hardly worth worrying about. Usage The Brawler is one of the two Wolf clan's basic melee soldiers, equivalent to the Wolf's Mauler, the Serpent's Swordsman, the Dragon's Spearman, and the Lotus Blade Acolyte & Staff Adept. Of tier-1 melee attackers, the Brawler is the weakest and most useless: he will lose in most duels despite having more health and attack damage than any one particular melee attacker (as most of the time the Brawler showily performs a flurry of many weak attacks instead of throwing out one strong punch); the Brawler only wins against one opponent, his fellow clansmember Mauler, by resisting the Mauler's blunt attacks & dishing out full cutting damage in return. Nevertheless, the Brawler can wear Shale Armor to boost overall resistances (especially against magical attacks) and even the odd somewhat. And the Druidess can bless the Brawler with Zen Counter Punch, which may be used once and only on hostile Heroes, but will kill any Hero with only one punch. Battle Gear Gallery Wolf Brawler.jpg|Brawler Concept Art Wolf Brawler.gif|Unarmored Brawler performing the flurry attack animation Quotes Move *''"(Grunting voices)"'' *''"YES....!"'' *''"Heart to fist!"'' *''"Fist to heart!"'' *''"DONE....!"'' Attack *''"FREEEDOOOMMMMM!!!!"'' *''"CHHHAAAARRRGGGGEEE!!!!!"'' *''"Let's pound 'em!"'' *''"I'll crush 'em!"'' *''"FIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTT!!!!"'' *''"Nothing like a good fight!"'' When engaging in melee combat * "Ow.....!" * "(Howling)" * "(Grunting)" Kill * "Do you need that arm?" * "Break a leg!" * "Like my muscles?" * "Scrawny FOOL!" * "Puny weakling!" * "I'll crush your bones!" * "Wow! Bloody nose?" Heal * "Oooh...." * "Ahhhhhh!" * "Ooh.... That's the stuff!" Death * "Come back!" * "Flesh.... wound..." * "Ow.....!" Notes When Grooming technique is researched. * 'Zen Counterpunch '''depends on the attack animation, as it's random, the attack may be relatively slow, allowing other units to jinx a ZM assasination during Brawler's attack animation, or instant, killing a ZM in a split second. ** If the Brawler's been idling, when activating '''Zen Counterpunch ' he will use his flurry attack animation, and the second punch applies the debuff. * '''Zen Counterpunch '''can be timed and it's better to activate the BG only when you see a brawler delivering the punch. * Brawler is the official "informator" of the Wolf clan, as his voice is heard informing the players￼ about rice/water insufficiency or victory/defeat. Category:Wolf clan Category:Melee Unit